Understanding Aqua
by XxBraveSoulXx
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons before the monks we all know and love have many deep secrets. They go against the code of the Xiaolin, and the results are almost unbareable. One is forced to leave, and a new and powerful enemy is formed. How does it affect our current young monks, especially the young Dragon of the Mind? Features many OC's, but reveals the past of other main characters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is the first book to my three book series on Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles called "Understanding Aqua". Aquarius Elizabeth Anderson is the full name of my OC the Dragon of the Mind. The story is based on her past, AND three other characters' pasts. (one of which is another OC). This story probably isn't going to be too long, maybe around 10 longer chapters. I'm going to be working on this, and Dance is My Escape. For me, Dance Is My Escape is hard to come up with inspiration for so it's going to be slower updates for that one. But don't worry, I won't give up on that story! But I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the concept of Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles or any of its characters. I only own my three OCs, along with the plot of this story. If I owned the show, Aqua would be in it and Xiaolin Chronicles would be different.

Chapter 1: The Dragons Before

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

It was a bright, sunny day; the rays of the sun shining upon the great Xiaolin Temple. The three men of the temple were training hard with Master Cho. Master Cho was an old and wise master, who always knew just what to say to his young students. His piercing green eyes could be very scary, however, especially when he was angry.

Standing at 6'2 Benjamin Fung, seemingly the star pupil of the three, was the Dragon of the Wind. When engaging in his mischievous ways, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He pranked the others constantly, but in the end, he was there for them when they needed him most. He cared deeply for his fellow Dragons in training, and would risk his own life for them. He lived with Master Cho since birth, and trained hard everyday. His brown hair was slightly wet, due to the attack of the Dragon of Water in training.

The Dragon of Water in training was Californian Cody Smith. Cody loved surfing, as it was his passion. He was the calmest of the three, and always seemed to "go with the flow." His element seemed to fit him perfectly, since he would always meditate near water. The sounds of the ocean always helped him sleep when he was younger. He gave advice to his "brothers" since he was the wisest of them. He stood at 5'8 feet tall. His blue eyes were the color of the ocean, and his light blonde hair was always wet with water.

And lastly, there was Alexander Petersen, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire in training. Alex hailed from Germany, as you could tell from his dark green eyes and bright red hair. He was the kindest of the group, but wouldn't tolerate people messing with him. He could comfort anyone quickly, and he was always there for his friends. He enjoyed singing and talking with people an finding out more about others. Alex was a problem solver, and did his best to fix a situation. He was 5'6, and was teased overwhelmingly about his short height.

When they saw their dragon friend flying down from the sky, the boys stopped their training and jumped wildly in excitement. They already new that their final friend was arriving and complete their team.

"Now, now young ones," Master Cho said. "There something you must learn about the new-"

"Last one there clips Master Cho's toenails!" Benjamin screamed. The boys laughed happily as they ran ahead.

Master Cho facepalmed silently and walks slowly behind his students. The three boys push past each other in an effort to meet their new friend. They had discussed earlier about how curious they were to witness the new guy. They were expecting a very muscular man, due to the fact they were missing the Dragon of Earth. As they spotted Dojo, the boys sped up. Unfortunately, they all tripped on their feet. Suddenly, there was a bit of a high pitched giggle heard from above. The boys peered up to see a pretty girl placed upon Dojo's back.

The boys' jaws dropped as they took in the girl's appearance. She was wearing a short black shirt with leggings underneath. She was also wearing a green t-shirt with frilled wrinkles with black combat boots. Her long, brown hair flowed wildly in the wind. Her black eyeliner brought out her bright, brilliant green eyes. The girl smiled shyly as she climbed down from the dragon.

"Thank you, Dojo," she said sweetly.

"Aw, no problem sweetheart!" Dojo chimed happily. "It's what I do!"

"So you must be my new friends," she smiled. "Hello loves! My name is Katherine Thomas. I roam from Great Britain. The only things I'm good at are schoolwork and fighting. According to Dojo, I am the Dragon of Earth."

"Sup dudette!" Cody greeted loudly. "The name is Cody Smith, Dragon of the Water in training. I'm from California, man." He shook her hand wildly, and the girl's eyes widened a bit in surprise. She laughed a bit before taking her hand back.

"A pleasure to meet you, Cody," she replied polietly.

"Hallo," the red head said. "My name is Alexander Petersen. I'm from Germany. I'm the Dragon of Fire."

"It's good to meet you, kind sir," she responded.

"I-I'm Benjamin Fung," Ben said with a blush creeping upon his face. The other boys chuckled at their friend. "I-I'm from here. The Dragon of the Wind."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ben," Katherine smiled cheekily.

"Ah, so you have all introduced yourselves," Master Cho stated as he appeared in front of his students. The boys bowed in respect at their master, while Katherine stood in confusion. "I suppose it is my turn," he chuckled softly. "I am Master Cho, and I will be your teacher."

"O-oh!" Katherine stammered as she fell to the ground in respect. "Hello Master Cho! You may refer to me as Katy if it pleases you!"

Master Cho smiled at his students. "Ah yes, you will make an excellent team indeed. Young monks, as you live together, you will grow older. You must fulfill your duties as Dragons and eventually, unite as one. Do you all except your fates and duties as Xiaolin Warriors."

"Yes Master Cho," they replied obediently.

"And will you follow the rules, no matter what? And will you except any consequence if you fail to do so?" he questioned.

"Yes Master Cho," they all replied once more.

"Excellent," Master Cho smiled. "Your elemental training all begins here, young ones. There is so much that is needed to be explained about the past. Being a Xiaolin Warrior is not all about physical training. I believe that you, young monks, can keep evil doers away. You will keep the world in peace and harmony, and you will keep the Heylin side at ease. For the rest of the day, you may all get to know one another. Perhaps you may show Miss Thomas around?"

Master Cho walked away in silence, with Dojo trailing right behind him. "Oh Master Cho! I see a lot of potential in these kids!" Dojo smiled happily.

The four stood in an awkward silence as they took in each others' appearances. After a few minutes, Benjamin smiled. "So, how about that tour?"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

After the length tour of the temple, the four became extremely close instantly. They all wanted to play games. They decided to invite Dojo to play a game of Go Fish. The Xiaolin Monks were extremely competitive against one another, but never gave up. That was one of the most memorable moments of their lives. And from then on out, the four would always have a game night every Saturday.

The four laughed loudly with one another as Dojo threw down his cards in anger. The little dragon stormed out of the room, as he lost one too many times.

"You know," Katy started slowly, "most of my life, I haven't been aloud to be very crazy and have much fun. Being the only child of wealthy parents can be kind of lonely. But you guys showed me what fun is. Thank you so much. All of you. I can tell, you three are going to be my best friends."

The three boys smiled happily at their new female monk.

"We feel the same," Benjamin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah man, you guys are just so freaking awesome," Cody said. "Without you guys, I'd just be the surfer dude."

"You still are the surfer dude, Cody," Alex stated. The friends laughed with one another as Cody's face burned with embarrassment.

"Well you guys, this has been a blast, but I'm headed to bed," Ben replied.

"Me too, man," Cody agreed.

"Cho's going to get us up way too early, as usual," Alex frowned. "You're in for a rude awaken, Princess."

"You know what?" Katy smiled. "I think I can manage."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

And that's the end! I know it's short, but the next chapter is going to be extremely dramatic. Haha I'm evil :) I'm planning on updating as much as I can! R&R! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Yes, the newest update haha! Like I said, I'm very determined to make this story quickly, whereas my next book it's going to be a lot longer. I haven't thought of a name yet, but i will once the time comes :). Alright, let's start!

Disclaimer- I do not own the concept of Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. If I did own the show, Aqua would be in it and Xiaolin Chronicles would be in it.

Chapter 2: Confessions

The sunrise held colors of orange, yellow, and pink. There was a bright green, grassy hill that held a large apple tree in the center. Underneath this tree, laid two Xiaolin monks snuggling closely together. The man was kissing his secret girlfriend slowly. The young couple stopped to look each other in the eyes. They smiled softly at one another, and the man held her closer.

"Isn't this nice?" Benjamin whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," Katy smiled back. "I love watching the sunrise with you. Whenever we do so, it is just so relaxing."

Benjamin laughed quietly. "Do you remember when we first confessed our love to one another?"

"How could I ever forget?" she smiled lightly.

It was a long, hot day outside of the beautiful temple. The shape of a young girl was stalking around the forest, with rage covering her aura. Katherine was ready to snap at Benjamin for taking her diary again. She didn't understand why he would even want it in the first place. She doesn't put too many secrets in it, just nameless poetry and stories she had written. But even still, Katy despised it when Ben would flip through the book's pages.

"Benjamin?!" the seventeen year old called out. "I know you have my diary again! Ben-"

Katherine froze in shock. She really couldn't believe her eyes. Benjamin was standing in front of a waterfall, controlling the wind. She had never seen the boy look so calm in the four years she had known him. Katy was wondering if Cody finally taught him the ways of being a calm person.

"I wish she knew how I felt about her," Benjamin whispered softly. Katherine's eyes widened at the statement.

'Who does Ben have feelings for?' she wondered wordlessly.

Benjamin sighed as he placed the diary on the ground. Katy could almost feel her eye twitch in annoyance, since that book was her pride and joy. She decided, however, to ease drop on his little conversation with himself.

"She's so beautiful," he murmured. "But it's not even just how beautiful she is. I love how she's a klutz. I love how she gets embarrassed whenever she falls. I love how smart she is. I love how strong she is. I love how she controls her element. I love how she gets angry when I take her things. I... I love her. And I never thought I'd love someone, let alone a fellow Xiaolin monk."

Katherine's jaw dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Benjamin loved her?! She immediately ran up to a shocked and embarrassed Ben and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Ben, I didn't know you felt that way," she whispered. She looked deeply into his blue orbs. "Benjamin, I feel the same as you do. I love you too."

The young and in love couple kissed for the first time. Their hearts united as one, and they pulled away breathlessly.

"We have to keep this a secret, Katherine," Benjamin said slowly. "If the others found out-"

"I know," Katy agreed. "But it's all worth it."

The two twenty year olds laughed at each other.

"Oh, how young and silly we were back then," Katherine smiled at her lover. A short silence occurred between the two of them. "...would you change anything between us? Especially because of the rules?"

"I wouldn't change a thing," Ben replied instantly.

Just as the two were about to kiss once more, Cody and Alex approached with a worried expressions on their faces. Benjamin and Katy stood up immediately because of how upset they looked.

"Look you guys," Alex started, "we get that you two are secretly a thing but-"

"Chase Young is approaching the temple!" Cody interrupted. "And dudes, Master Cho is flipping out man! Flipping out!"

"Oh my," Katy said with a scared expression on his face. "How did he-"

"There's no time for questions, my dear," Benjamin frowned.

"But Benjamin," Katy started, "there's something of great importance-"

"Silence!" Benjamin hissed. "I love you, Katherine, but we must hurry!"

The three men hurried ahead with an upset Katherine watching her friends. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. "I guess it must wait until later," she whispered.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Master Cho sighed in relief as he saw his four dragons approaching the temple with top speed. They panted as they bowed politely to their master.

"My Shoku Warriors," Master Cho began, "Chase Young is approaching the temple quickly. We must defend the temple at once in order to protect the ways of the Xiaolin."

The four nodded at the same time as they got into their fighting positions. They all knew that they would move up to the next level very soon. The monks neared the next Xiaolin rank with each new day, but they didn't know when they would level up to it. Even still, as they prepared their Shoku formation, they were not sure if they could take down Chase Young and his evil army.

Just then, the four students gasped as they watched them approached, shaking slightly from the fear of loosing and from how large it actually was. Chase Young was in his human form, a smirk plastered across his handsome features. There appeared to be thousands upon thousands of villainous creatures that the monks had to defeat. He stopped his army of evil warriors and peered down at the young warriors.

"You actually believe you can defeat me?" Chase questioned.

"Yes, we do!" Benjamin said as he stood forward.

"Ah, young Benjamin, how I wish you could join me at my side," he replied. "Your talent is much wasted with the Xiaolin."

"I will never join you," Ben hissed in response. "My friends and I are going to take you down!"

Chase glared at the team. "Very well," he hissed. "Let this be the start of a long battle!"

Chase began transform right before their very eyes. He grew much taller, and his green scales shown in the sun. He opened his reptilian eyes. Chase Young let out a loud roar. That is when his evil army began to attack.

The battle between the Xiaolin and Chase's evil army lasted for days. Master Cho feared that the temple would be destroyed. In his surprise, it was minimal damage. The poor Shoku Warriors felt like they would lose this eternal battle. Just when things couldn't possibly get worse, Katherine was taking on Chase Young all alone.

"What is she doing?" Alex hissed to himself. The German turned to Cody, who was taking on three warriors at once. "Cody, where the hell is Benjamin?" he yelled.

"Now is not a good time, dude!" Cody called back. "Shoku Neptune, Water!" A giant wave was hurled past the three warriors he was facing and hit several other ones.

"Look at Katherine, damn it!" Alex screamed. Cody turned his head towards Katherine, who was trying her best to defeat Chase on her own. He looked like he was about to throw up. Both boys silently agreed that the Dragon of Earth was definitely not strong enough to defeat Chase Young all on her own. "Shoku Mars, Fire!" Alex screamed at the warriors who approached him.

"I'll find Benny boy!" Cody shouted. He surrounded himself with a wall of water and shot himself through the air. He stared down as he looked at hard for the Shoku Dragon of Wind. Benjamin was cornered by several powerful warriors. It seemed like he was about to give up, but not while Cody was there. "Ben!" he screamed. "Shoku Neptune, Water!" he blasted the warriors out of his path and helped his friend to his feet. "Benjamin, Katherine needs you. She's facing Chase alone!"

"Shit!" Ben exclaimed. "Shoku Star, Wind!" Benjamin left his surfer friend to take on the warriors around him while Ben searched for his lover. Then, he quickly spotted her.

The scene was terrifying. It was an open circle, with just Chase and Katherine in the area. There was no grass, just dirt. She was on the ground, covered in blood with Chase smirking down at her.

"I know your secret, pretty Dragon of Earth," Chase said in a dark voice.

Fung froze in shock as he listened to the conversation between his girlfriend and the lizard. Katy looked as if she was about to explode with emotions. Which ones, he could not tell.

"I will not let you harm it!" she hissed.

Chase smiled softly. "Et maledicam maledicentibus prohibitum amor est in utero habens de Xiaolin. Et rursum puer Heylin unum cum conaretur euertere templum Xiaolin magnam bellatorum." His eyes were glowing blue and he threw the energy at the young woman. She let out a loud cry, which stopped the entire battle. Chase snapped his fingers at his warriors, indicating they should leave. "I believe I have done enough damage here," he said with a venomous purr.

"What have you done to her?!" Benjamin hissed as he ran to his girl's side.

"You do not know?" Chase smirked. "Oh, you will learn of her dirty secret soon enough."

Chase Young and his evil army completely disappeared. Cody and Alex looked around in confusion, but when they saw Katy, they ran to Benjamin's side.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?!" Cody demanded from Ben. "What did you do?!"

"I-I-" Benjamin started.

Master Cho appeared with a worried expression on his face. "My young ones, we must take the wounded Katy to the infirmary at once!"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The days Katy was in her coma felt like years. Benjamin refused to eat or sleep until she woke up. This troubled Alex, but Cody knew that he wouldn't budge.

"He's just going with the flow, man," Cody told Alex. "Just leave him. I know the dudette will be up soon."

But just when they thought they had to give up on the woman, when Ben finally decided to rest after five days, is when she opened her eyes for the first time.

"Hey Ben!" Alex said as he shook his friend.

"Mmm five more minutes, Dojo," Benjamin murmured into his pillow.

"It's me, you idiot!" Alex said as he wacked Ben in the head with a stick.

"Ow!" The action caused Ben to sit up abruptly. "What is it?!"

"It's Katy!" he said. "She's awake!"

Benjamin immediately jumped up from his mat and pushed past Alex. Alex chased after him in the long, dirty hallway that led to the infirmary. Katy was sitting up, laughing awkwardly at the crying Dojo.

"Oh Katy! I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Its cool your up, man," Cody said. "We've all been worried. Even me."

Katherine laughed softly. "That hardly ever happens huh?"

"Hallo," Alex grinned, "I brought Ben."

"Hey guys," Katy greeted. Benjamin ran and hugged his girlfriend and she sighed in his arms.

Master Cho raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "The young Dragon of Earth in training as something to speak with us about," the master said.

The boys all grew quiet and turned to young Katherine. She sighed sadly and rubbed her stomach.

"I-I'm pregnant," she said sadly.

Her fellow warriors gasped in shock at their friend. They turned to Master Cho, who had a disappointed expression across his face.

"Katherine, you know the rules," he frowned. "As much as I'd like you to stay, you are banished from the temple. We cannot risk a child getting in the way of the war."

"NO!" Benjamin shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"It is for the best, young Benjamin," Master Cho said softly. "I will let you heal. But tomorrow, you must leave."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The next morning, the boys were waiting for their friend to awake. It was lightly raining with dark clouds above their heads. They were siting in the temple garden, Master Cho told them his bad news.

"So, she left without saying goodbye?" Cody said sadly.

"Not quite, young ones," Master Cho replied. "She left us with notes for each of us. I will let you read yours alone. Katherine was a very strong warrior. I told her that I wished her nothing but happiness for her and her child."

The boys mourned for their lost friend. They were upset that she couldn't even look them in the eyes when she ripped their hearts out and left forever. Not to mention, Ben did not get to say goodbye to his unborn child. The warriors did not know if they would hear from Katherine again. But they all knew they would never forget the smart Dragon of Earth that was erased from history.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

And that's it for this chapter! The next chapter will fast forward about twentyish years later. Yes it's very sad and heartbreaking.


End file.
